


Cranky Days

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: The boy's miss nap time when it’s Hal’s first time to watch all three of them on his own. It’s a stressful situation... will Hal be able to handle it?





	Cranky Days

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another one shot for my Little Heroes series!
> 
> I’m excited to share this one with you. I thought of something right as I laid down to sleep and was typing away on my phone so I wouldn’t forget the idea. Then the story just came out instead. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Bruce! Quit it already! I have enough to deal with right now with Barry fussing!” Hal said firmly, as he rocked said child while sitting on the couch. 

“MOOB!” Bruce yelled back, annoyed at Hal for reasons unknown. Bruce has some trouble with the pronunciation of certain words and letters, which is why he barely ever spoke. 

He spoke when he was cranky for sure. An overtired Bruce meant a yelling toddler and that meant Barry would be fussing. 

Seems to Hal that Bruce missed a nap, as well as Oliver who took to crying when he was overtired. Shocking considering adult Oliver was always so emotionally withdrawn. 

Bruce, kicked at Hal, wanting the adult to move for reasons he didn’t care for sharing, Oliver was crying while sitting off in the corner near the dining room’s entrance, and Barry was stressed and overtired because he couldn’t get put down for his nap with the other two causing a racket. 

Everyone had left Hal alone to take care of all three kids for the first time, and he knew it wasn’t going well. He couldn’t for the love of him figure out how to get all three kids down for a nap without taking his eyes off the other two. 

This resulted in them being overtired because their schedule was thrown slightly off. He knew it wasn’t their fault, they had a long day after all. 

It had admittedly been a whirlwind of a day. They hadn’t gotten good sleep the night before, and had been startled awake too early when a mishap in the kitchen had made a loud crashing sound. 

Seeming as Hal couldn’t get them back asleep, he started on their daily schedule. After breakfast, he set the boys up with some toys in the living room, and then they had gone out to the park after lunch. He visited the station so he could talk with Captain Singh, and had forgotten about nap time. By the time he got back to Joe’s house, it was an hour or so past when they usually had their nap. 

He saw it as they got sluggish, then they started acting out. Oliver would start to cry at random times, Bruce started to throw toys and was pissed off, and Barry, well he didn’t do much, but he whined a lot and eventually he got caught up in Oliver crying and started to himself. 

Hal didn’t figure out what was wrong for a while. He tried food and to see if they wanted to play, but when he glanced at a clock, he nearly facepalmed himself. 

He knew he forgot something! A very important something apparently. He’d always wondered what would happen if he didn’t lay them down for a nap, and now that he knew first hand, he wished he had never even been curious. 

Sadly, he had to attempt to fix the mess on his own, which proved almost impossible. With two boys crying and one pissed off, there was too much noise and commotion for him to try to get them to sleep. 

He’d need two more people to help, so they could all calm down together. 

Thankfully, while he was left alone with all three, he knew Joe and Dig would be back any moment. All he had to do was wait for help to arrive. 

Hal got lucky. Within five minutes of his thought about their return, Dig and Joe walked into Joe’s house. 

“Oh geez. This is trouble if I’ve ever seen it.” Dig said, moving to Oliver. When Oliver saw Dig, he let out a sob and held his arms up. Dig, seeing Oliver ask to be picked up, now knew Oliver wanted comfort and easily picked him up to rock him. 

“Thank god. I couldn’t seem to get them all to lay down at once, so their nap schedule was thrown off.” Hal said, now relieved. 

“That’s okay Hal. We shouldn’t have left you alone with all three, they are a handful.” Joe said. “I should deal with Barry. We both know Bruce won’t let me near him enough to help him get to sleep.” Hal nodded, handing Barry off as the boy sobbed and hugged his foster father. 

He moved to Bruce and scrambled to pick the boy up. “Now I’ve got ya, you little runt. How ‘bout a nap?” Hal asked. 

Bruce, not liking that he got handled so easily, especially without permission, started to panic and cry. He was pissed because he was overtired, and now because he was overtired and didn’t know what to do with himself, he was panicking. 

“Oh, no, Bruce you’re okay! Shuu, it’s okay. It’s just nap time now.” Hal said, maneuvering the kid so he could rock him. 

It wasn’t long until Oliver and Bruce were out, and sleeping in Barry’s old bed after being tucked in, and Barry was cuddling into Hal as he slept gently as well, his small hand grasping Hal’s shirt firmly. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen them all so cranky.” Joe said. 

“It’s not their fault. They’re used to a schedule, and it came late today. When they wake up, they’ll be just fine.” Dig said, looking to Barry and Hal, noticing how the older man had fallen asleep on the couch as he cradled they young boy. 

“They’ll all be just fine.” Dig whispered, worry etched into his voice. He hoped to god he was right, and that things would return to normal soon.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
